11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoichiro Sakamoto
Shoichiro Sakamoto (坂本 昌一郎 Sakamoto Shoichiro) is a Japanese music composer who mainly works on video game music and instrumentals. He is a representative for Independent music label “Sound Sepher”. He composed the OST for both the 11eyes game and anime series. Currently, he is working on the OST of Lass's newest product, Girls Sanctuary∽Girls Megalith Xenofield: The Garden of the Fifth Zoa. Discography 2002 12.30 Rising Force ~ Alice Soft Shade Only Arrange HWFL-0008 Arranger (as Jun.A) 2003 10.24 Ochiba no Maugoro Original Sound Track SNO-006S Composer (as Jun.A) 2004 04.29 f OEMM-0073 Arranger (as Jun.A) 05.03 Unlimited Sound Works ~ "Fate/stay night" Arrange Album ANWS-0401 Arranger (as Jun.A) 08.15 RAY-KUDRYAVKA musiX RKST-0001 Arranger (as Jun.A) 08.15 Cradle -Touhou Gengaku Shiten- SEPR-0001 Arranger (as Jun.A) 10.09 Junger Schnee NKBM-0003 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.28 CLANNAD remix album -memento- KSLA-0016~7 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.30 f II OEMM-0083 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.30 Rebirth SEPR-0002 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.30 @~Charisma~ SYCD-0001 Arranger (as Jun.A) 2005 01.28 doll ~ Utahime vol.5 -Hibiki- DOC-0001 Arranger (as Jun.A) 01.28 doll ~ Utahime vol.6 -Mai- DOC-0002 Arranger (as Jun.A) 04.19 Mushihimesama Original Sound Track CVST-0002 Arranger 08.14 sepher.jp OEMM-0088 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.29 Hunks Work Shop! Original Sound Track SRIN-1021 Arranger 2006 01.18 GAME SOUND LEGEND CONSUMER SERIES BIOGRAPHY ESTPOLIS SOUND TRACK SCDC-00486~9 Arranger 05.?? Yumemisou Original Sound Track N/A Composer (as Jun.A) 08.13 Touhou Gensou Shiten "Banquet" LIVE-0001~2 Arranger (as Jun.A) 08.13 Fate/sound remixes "fragments" LIVE-0003 Arranger (as Jun.A), Mastering Engineer (as Jun.A) 08.13 "Vermillion" Liverne Extra Tracks 01 LIVE-0004 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.22 REI-NANA ARRANGE CD N/A Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.31 Touhou Gensou Shiten 2 "Canon" LIVE-0005 Arranger (as Jun.A) 2007 12.29 Trash006 NDS English Training Software - Soundtracks - SRES-0006 Composer, Arranger 2008 04.25 11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo- Sound Track N/A Composer, Arranger 2009 05.05 11eyes Original Sound Track & Arrange Sound Track LACD-0002 Composer, Arranger 05.05 Impetuth Original Sound Tracks OGST-0001 Composer 06.05 Bright Kingdom Online Soundtrack SRIN-1061~2 Mastering Engineer 08.15 Touhou Gensou Mahjong Original Soundtrack DNAS-MJST Arranger (as Jun.A) 11.25 3D Dot Game Heroes ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SVWC-7659 Composer 12.25 TV Animation 11eyes Original Soundtrack PCCG-90048 Composer, Arranger 12.30 Touhou Winter Festival N/A Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.30 Cradle2 SEPR-0003 Arranger (as Jun.A) 2010 03.14 Touhou Gensou Shiten 3 "Deary" SEPR-0004 Arranger (as Jun.A) 08.14 GEONDAN Rare Tracks Ver 1.0 GODCD1 Composer 08.14 Megalomachia SEPR-0005 Composer 08.14 Touhou Gensou Shiten 4 "Excess" SEPR-0006 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.30 Megalomachia2 SEPR-0007 Composer 12.30 Touhou Gensou Shiten 5 "Fable" SEPR-0008 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.31 ProgressiveAndroid FOCD-0030 Composer 2011 02.21 Nintendo 3DS The Fastest Sound Preview DREAM Vol. 204 N/A Composer 03.13 Touhou Gensou Shiten 6 "Grimoire" SEPR-0009 Arranger (as Jun.A) 04.15 11eyes -Resona Forma- ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK N/A Composer 04.17 Akiba Cultural Festival Compilation CD Vol.2 N/A Arranger (as Jun.A) 05.09 Mamoru-kun wa Norowarete Shimatta! Meikai Katsugeki Arrange Tracks SRIN-1087 Arranger 06.24 Soil KSLA-0070 Arranger 08.13 sepher.jp Touhou Arrange Collection I SEPR-0010 Arranger (as Jun.A) 08.24 Airu Love You / I'll Love You ~Monster Hunter Arrange à la carte ~ SRIN-1081 Arranger 09.30 GeOnDan Super Rare Trax: The LAND of RISING SUN GODSPCD-1 Composer 12.30 Touhou Gensou Shiten 7 "Harmonia" SEPR-0012 Arranger (as Jun.A) 2012 01.13 Youyou Kengeki Musou Original Sound Tracks SEPR-0011 Arranger (as Jun.A) 04.30 GeOnDan RareTrax the LAST GODCD3 Composer 04.30 Gensou Toshokan SEPR-0013 Composer 05.27 Touhou Gensou Shiten 8 "Idea" SEPR-0014 Arranger (as Jun.A) 08.11 GothicLolita ORCHESTRION SEPR-0015 Composer 08.11 Touhou Gensou Shiten 9 "Joker" SEPR-0016 Arranger (as Jun.A) 12.03 Ragnarok Online BGM Arrange Collection N/A Arranger 12.30 Touhou Gensou Shiten 10 "Kalpa" SEPR-0017 Arranger (as Jun.A) Category:Real life